dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carmine
Carmine, better known by her codename, "Havoc," is a major character in the story, "A Dragon Darker Than Black." She is a former member of the mysterious organization known as the Syndicate, and a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage, serving as her Pawn. Carmine is a Contractor, a human with supernatural abilities. She originally possessed the power to create powerful vacuums that could cause devastating damage to her surroundings. However, after the events of the Heaven's Conflict, as well as the appearance of Hell's Gate, she has lost her powers. Shortly after her death from protecting Asia from Freed, she was reincarnated by Rias, and regained her powers. She also no longer needs to drink the blood of children to fulfill her Payment. Appearance Carmine is a rather short woman with messy red hair and pale green eyes. She often dresses in a button-down up dress shirt and loose black pants. Personality Prior to the events of the story, Carmine was considered to be one of the most ruthless and feared Contractors, especially during the events of the Heaven's Conflict. Her reputation was also partially due to her Payment: drinking the blood of children. Living in Romania after losing her powers greatly influenced her to change emotionally, and she discovered simple things such as eating and cooking to be fun. She wanted to cook more for the children and wanting to see more of their smiles, rather than drinking their blood. Carmine also grew close to Asia Argento, the Holy Maiden of the town, and even left with her after she was excommunicated from the Vatican after having healed Diodara Astaroth. Since her time in Romania, she has come to hate her former self, and didn't want to regain her abilities. She also very protective of Asia, going so far as to become hostile towards Freed and Dohnaseek when they try to take her by force, and attacked Issei when he came to retrieve her friend. After being reincarnated by Rias, and subsequently regaining her powers, she has become much more livelier, opening up to the Occult Research Club, and has decided to use her powers to protect those precious to her. She is also interested in Issei, regarding him as someone who is not a Contractor due to his camaraderie with his allies. This interest forms into a genuine bond, seeing his dedication to protect those close to him, even if such a situation would benefit him. History Not much of Carmine's past has been explored, other than that she worked for an organization known only as the Syndicate, and that she was greatly feared, being considered as one of the worst Contractors. She was rumored to have killed many people during the Heaven's Conflict. Per orders from the Syndicate, Carmine was present in South America on the day that the Heaven's Gate vanished. After the incident, she awoke in Europe with no memory of what had happened during the incident. Carmine also lost her powers and became a Forfeitor. She lived together with a family in a Romanian village. During that time, she came to befriend the Holy Maiden, Asia Argento, and left with her shortly after she was excommunicated. At some point in time after they left, they were approached by Azazel, the Governor of the Grigori, who offered them sanctuary in Kuoh, in exchange for studying Asia's Sacred Gear, and information about the Heaven's Gate. She also learned about the mysterious Contractor known as the Black Reaper, who was like herself, leaving behind a trail of death in his wake. Abilities Vacuum Creation: Carmine had the ability to create hard vacuums in large volumes, with fatal results to people and some constructions in the affected area. After becoming a Devil, she has learned how to control her vacuums, in both power and size. * Payment: Initially, Carmine drank the blood of children as her Payment when using her powers. After the Heaven's Gate Incident, she lost them, and became a Forfeitor. After being Reincarnated, she subsequently regained her powers, but no longer needed to pay the price of her abilities. Demonic Power: As a Reincarnated Devil, Carmine is capable of using all the powers and abilities given to them. She has demonstrated a frightening proficiency with wind-based magic, likely because of her Contractor abilities. Quotes ''"I was called Havoc for a reason, you know... If you lay a hand on Asia, or any of my friends, I'll show you why I was called that name." ''-to Riser ''"You have a Payment, but your no Contractor, of that I'm sure. No Contractor would ever endanger themselves for their comrades, nor do they consider anyone friends. If the situation benefited them, a Contractor would sacrifice their comrades. So, tell me... Are you really a Contractor, or something else entirely?" ''-to Issei Trivia * Carmine's height is '5, 5" ft tall, and weighs 105 lbs. * Her birthday is January 4rth. * Her favorite food is Pasta. * Carmine is the only known case of a Contractor becoming a Reincarnated Devil. This is likely because of her status as a Forfeitor, a Contractor who has lost their powers. ** After becoming a Devil, Carmine has since regained her powers, but oddly, she no longer needs to pay a price for her abilities. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils